Sinks for use by physically challenged persons were traditionally constructed in conformance with the guidelines issued by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and additional state enacted legislation. Included in these requirements are minimum and maximum mounting heights for the sink, maximum depth of the sink basin and specific pipe configuration under the sink. Although these regulations proved beneficial to the physically disabled, private businesses and public facilities were not obligated to accommodate the physically challenged by installing and providing ANSI regulated sanitaryware fixtures on their premises.
Consequently, the Americans With Disabilities Act (ADA) was enacted in 1992. In addition to setting forth guidelines similar to ANSI guidelines for construction and installation of sanitaryware (among other things), the ADA prohibits discrimination against physically challenged persons resulting from facilities in public areas and private places of business. In complying with the ADA, businesses and public facilities will be obligated to install sanitaryware designed to accommodate the physically challenged, thereby increasing the need for a more universal design equally adaptable for persons with and without physical disabilities.
In accordance with the ADA, the counter surface or rim of the sink must be positioned at a maximum height of 34 inches (865 mm) above the floor. The area below the sink measured from the bottom of the apron of the sink must be no less than 29 inches (735 mm) above the floor. The specified dimensions allow for an easy approach to the sink and provide suitable knee and toe clearance for a person in a wheelchair.
To increase convenience and efficiency of ANSI and/or ADA regulated sinks, many sinks have been designed with beneficial features in addition to the requisite conditions mandated by ANSI regulations and the ADA. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,141 discloses a bathroom sink or lavatory for disabled persons having a concave front wall and semi-circular recesses for receiving elbows of a person, easing the task of washing for a person in a sitting position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,126 discloses a sink for a seated user including a recess for receiving the feet, knees, shins and lap front of a person seated frontally of the sink.
The prior art bathroom and kitchen sinks adapted for physically challenged persons provide ample room for wheelchair access to the sink. Unfortunately, even with adequate room to approach the sink, for a person constrained to a wheelchair the simple task of washing one's hands can become quite arduous when one is forced to unduly reach and strain to use the faucet assembly located on the rearward ledge of the sink. This is particularly the case if the user has any weakness or handicap in the arms.
More complex tasks such as washing dishes can become increasingly difficult as the act of continuously turning on and off the faucet becomes necessary. Reaching across the basin of the sink is not only uncomfortable for a person in a wheelchair, but it is also inconvenient for a person unable to stand for long periods of time and desiring to sit and work at the sink when washing dishes, preparing food or the like. Moreover, young children often experience difficulty when having to reach across to the rearward ledge of the sink to turn on and off the faucet assembly. Furthermore, and unfortunately, there is a stigma attached to a sink designed for one having disabilities because it is unique in function and appearance from other sinks which are designed for users without physical handicaps.
None of the related prior art shows in addition to wheelchair access, convenient forward-mounting of the faucet spout and handle. None of the lavatories discuss positioning the faucet assembly in such a way to ease any discomfort when using the faucets. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sink with a conveniently located faucet assembly to permit ease and comfort for one unable to easily reach a rearward mounted faucet assembly. Moreover, it is advantageous to design a sink having a universal design equally adaptable for persons with and without physical handicaps, thereby removing the stigma attached to the specially designed handicap sink.